Spiritsong's Life
by Ki05596
Summary: Experience Spiritsong's life for, birth-death. Rated T for possible violence and death.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Okay before I start I will mention that not all characters are mine so with all respect let all credit go to their original owners. Please do not steal my story. I will have to mention that the character "Lilackit/Lilacpaw/Lilacfall" is kind of a two-timer character. What I mean is that in this story Lilacfall will be before Redleaf, (read Stormstar's story and you'll understand) because I wanted to include Lilacfall. If your still confused later on in the story Lilacfall will mentor an apprentice named Redpaw but there is also a time where Lilacfall is years later in another clan but it's actually the same cat just different heritage. It's kind of like Cinderpelt and Cinderheart but both Lilacfall's are not related in that subject. Very basically, the character Lilacfall is used twice so don't get confused from when you see her in this fanfiction then you see her name as someone else just same appearance in a future fanfic. Ok that might make you even more confused but I don't care anymore so let's get this show on the road!

See you at the first chapter!

R&R


	2. Allegiances

**Hey everyone! Sorry, but the first chapter still isn't here. This is the allegiances. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

RainClanAllegiances

Leader Sparrowstar- Old gray tom with lighter and darker specks

Deputy Blacknight- Black she-cat with green-blue eyes

Medicine Cat Poppywing- Brown she-cat with lighter specks on her paws and tail-tip

Warriors

Laketail- Pale gray she-cat

Owlspot- dark brown tom with spots like an owl

Thunderfang- large brown tabby tom with a white chest

Apprentice- Skypaw

Wolfhowl- fierce white she-cat

Apprentice- Fallenpaw

Meadowheart- Tortie she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Goldshine- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

Sunswirl- light gold she-cat with lighter pathes of fur that look like swirls

Apprentice- Riverpaw

Lostsnow- young dark gray tom with green eyes; Nightwatcher's brother

Nightwatcher- Black tom; Lostsnow's brother

Apprentices

Skypaw- dark gray tom with lighter and darker specks and a white tail-tip

Fallenpaw- handsome brown tabby tom

Riverpaw- blue-gray she-cat; Skypaw's sister

Queens 

Mistcloud- light gray she-cat (mother of Nightwatcher's kit: Lightningkit; foster mother to Firekit and Burningkit)

Angelwing- beautiful white she-cat with blue-gray paws(mother of Lostsnow's kits: Lilackit, Moonkit, and Spiritkit)

Whitepelt- white she-cat(was badly injured in battle so as she could no longer be a warrior, she decided to stay with the queens in the nursery)

Elders

Blue- dark blue-gray she-cat(originally a rouge. Decided to keep her name)

Cleartail- pale brown she-cat who isn't blind, but has no color to her eyes. No one knows why.


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do we seriously need to put this? I mean the website is called 'Fanfiction'. Eh I guess copywrite has its way. I do not own warriors**

I came to my senses and I realized I couldn't breath. I cried for the unknown substance that I needed inside my lungs. _Snip._ That was all I heard as air washed over me. I felt rough texture cleaning me and I quickly learned to breath. The texture came off as quickly as it came but I could still feel warmth on me. I heard silent panting and after a moment I just heard quite. All I saw was blankness and all I could focus on was my hunger. I began to cry as that was the only thing I knew how to do. I felt myself being lifted off the big lumps on my body and moved to something warm and squishy. Instinctively, the lumps moved along the soft surface until I found my destination. I felt something squirm beside me as I tried to feed my aching stomach. It felt larger than I, but I quickly found a place to suck on. Another soft squirming creature came next to me and I gave it some room to drink the warm sensation that was going through my body. I didn't know how long it had been, but I guessed quickly, when I heard something crash into the space, but I was too busy to react. I heard a deep sigh and several purrs from the room. _Thump... Thump... Thump._ I heard also as something else came. "Angelwing, Lostsnow, StarClan has blessed us all with 3 beautiful young she-kits who our ancestors gave to you." I heard a female voice say. I heard another purr as a male voice spoke up this time. "Yes they have. What shall you name them?" This voice cracked with age but I found it kind and gentle at the same time. "The largest will be named Lilackit. She's beautiful, just like the color." Another, much younger, male voice said. "I'll name the last one. You can name the second one also." A very sweet, kind, and gentle female voice said this time. "Then this one shall be named Moonkit, for her beautifully curved stripes, in the shape of crescent moons." The young male voice said again. "I bet Moonkit and the last one are going to be the best of friends. I want to name her something that has to do with the moon." The sweet female voice, My mother, who I guessed was Angelwing, said. "How about Oceankit?" I heard the young male say, who was most likely my father and Lostsnow." The first female voice seemed to be gone, the cracky male voice now spoke. "That is a beautiful name." He said kindly. "It is... But it just doesn't fit her." I heard Angelwing say. "I got it!" She said with silent enthusiasm. I felt soft warmth nuzzle me, when she said into my fur. "Time to sleep, my little Spiritkit." I purred slightly as I could almost feel nods of agreement. The males chuckled at my actions as a tired wave took over me. I guessed that this was sleep, when my thoughts shut off.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! **

**R&R**


End file.
